The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for use in performing spinal surgery and, in particular, to bone attachment structures, bone attachment insertion and manipulation tools and methods of using such tools, especially for percutaneously implanting spinal screws and for implanting a dynamic stabilization connecting member for spinal support and alignment, using minimally or less invasive techniques.
For many years, spinal osteosynthesis apparatuses have been utilized to correct spinal deformities, injuries or disease. In such procedures, substantially rigid longitudinal connecting members, for example, elongate solid rods, are surgically attached to vertebrae of the spine to provide support and/or to realign or reposition certain vertebrae. The longitudinal connecting members are typically secured to vertebrae utilizing bone screws and other spinal implants. In order to reduce the impact of such surgery on the patient, a desirable approach is to insert such implants percutaneously or with surgical techniques that are less invasive to the body of the patient. In order to provide for protected motion with more normal or natural spinal flexibility, more flexible or dynamic longitudinal connecting members may be chosen over solid rigid rods.
Problems arise when implant deployment and insertion tools designed for traditional open surgery that is more invasive are utilized in percutaneous or less invasive surgery or with dynamic stabilization longitudinal connecting members. The tools may be bulky, oversized or have irregular surfaces or protrusions that can catch and traumatize tissues. A projecting actuator arm or fastening member may be useful with respect to the spinal screw implantation process or the rod reduction process, but there may be insufficient clearance to use such structure and/or such structure may produce additional unwanted trauma which the percutaneous surgery is attempting to avoid.
A percutaneous or less invasive procedure also presents a problem with implantation of elongate connecting members that have historically required a long incision and open wound in order to provide for the length of the connecting member and the space required for the surgeon's hands as well as the tools needed to manipulate the rod. Such problems are then compounded by the implants and insertion tools used with the connecting member.
Consequently, it is desirable to develop apparatuses and techniques that allow for the insertion of bone screws, the insertion and reduction of elongate connecting members into the bone screws and the securing of the connecting member to the bone screws with significantly less invasion into the body of the patient.
Historically, it also has been common to fuse adjacent vertebrae that are placed in fixed relation by the installation therealong of bone screws or other bone anchors and cooperating longitudinal connecting members or other elongate members. Fusion results in the permanent immobilization of one or more of the intervertebral joints. Because the anchoring of bone screws, hooks and other types of anchors directly to a vertebra can result in significant forces being placed on the vertebra, and such forces may ultimately result in the loosening of the bone screw or other anchor from the vertebra, fusion allows for the growth and development of a bone counterpart to the longitudinal connecting member that can maintain the spine in the desired position even if the implants ultimately fail or are removed. Because fusion has been a desired component of spinal stabilization procedures, longitudinal connecting members have been designed that are of a material, size and shape to largely resist bending (flexion, extension and sideways), twisting (torsion), compression and distraction, and thus substantially immobilize the portion of the spine that is to be fused. Thus, longitudinal connecting members are typically uniform along an entire length thereof, and usually made from a single or integral piece of material having a uniform diameter or width of a size to provide substantially rigid support.
Fusion, however, has some undesirable side effects. One apparent side effect is the immobilization of a portion of the spine. Furthermore, although fusion may result in a strengthened portion of the spine, it also has been linked to more rapid degeneration and even hyper-mobility and collapse of spinal motion segments that are adjacent to the portion of the spine being fused, reducing or eliminating the ability of such spinal joints to move in a more normal relation to one another. In certain instances, fusion has also failed to provide pain relief.
An alternative to fusion and the use of more rigid longitudinal connecting members or other rigid structure has been a “soft” or “dynamic” stabilization approach in which more elastic materials and/or shapes are utilized for a longitudinal connecting member fixed between a pair of pedicle screws in an attempt to create, as much as possible, a more normal loading pattern between the vertebrae in flexion, extension, compression, distraction, side bending and torsion. Tools utilized with traditional rods or other more rigid structure may not be appropriate for manipulating more flexible connecting members and cooperating bone attachment structures. The dynamic conditions associated with spinal movement therefore provide a challenge not only for the design of elongate elastic longitudinal connecting members, but also for the design of cooperating bone attachment structure and tooling.